Best of Intentions
by Friend to All
Summary: Aria finds herself alone and bored at college for spring break. Thankfully she has Jason to text to and pass the time with. Unbeknownst to her Jason is on his way to see her and cure the boredom. Neither intend for anything more than friendly conversation but things never really go how we plan them. Rated M for swearing and sexual situations.


A/N: This happens to not only be the longest one shot I have ever posted but also the raunchiest. The setting is in the future, during the spring break of Aria's second or third year of college. There is a small nod to one of my other favorite TV series within the dialogue. I honestly could not resist. Thanks to vinylunicorlover for helping me out with the texting part of the story. I could not have done it so well without you. Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. Reviews would be more than welcome and bonus points to anyone who can figure out if I was Jason or Aria when working on the texts. Enjoy! :)

Dedication: To mrsariadilaurentis who requested some Jaria sexting fun. Thank you lovely for challenging me and giving me such a great idea to run with. I also used one of you manips to inspire one of Jason's lines I think you will know which one. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Legend:

**Jason's texts**

_Aria's texts_

There will also be a blank line between text when they are supposed to have been sent separately.

Warnings: Mention of suicide, swearing, and sexual situations...who am I am trying to kid? It's smut.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

The path to hell is paved with good intentions. - Anonymous  
Burn baby burn. - The Trammps

* * *

Aria had no idea what to do with herself. It was spring break and she had nothing to do and no one to distract her from the nothingness. All the other girls were spending time with their significant others for break. Heck, even her family was off on trips with their better halfs. Thus Aria was left alone at NYU to amuse herself. Normally her roommate would have stuck around but she decided to go see her family this time. Six months ago she would have still had Ezra to do things with but they broke up because over the years they grew apart. Aria saw it coming long before it happened. She dated a few guys since then but nothing really came of it. A beep or her phone pulls her from her self imposed pity party. Once upon a time that sound would have her rigid thinking of whom it was but A was a distant memory now. Alison's killer was found and A was safely behind bars. Opening the message Aria smiled.

**Hey! How's your first day of break going?**

It was from Jason. After all the drama they became good friends. They never spoke about their late night kiss on a deserted street. Still, they talked about everything else. He was in and out of relationships, no one seemed to fully capture him. A perfect example of this would be his latest ex-girlfriend Nicole. They broke up two weeks ago because she wanted more from him but Jason was not willing to give it. Aria would have gone home if Jason would have been there but until the break up he and Nicole planned to go on a road trip during the same time as Aria's spring break. Now that they were apart he was going alone simply because he always wanted to. Her smile turns slightly melancholy as she replies.

_Good, just bored. Too much time on my hands._

Little known to Aria Jason is actually on the road to see her instead of starting on his lonely road trip. He should have left yesterday but decided it would be more fun to surprise Aria and spend the week with his best friend. Therefore, Jason pries to see what she is doing.

**Oh? Nobody to hang with?**

He smiles when he gets the next text. Alone time with Aria sounds like the best vacation he has had in a long time.

_No, Danielle decided to leave for break. Lucky her._

Jason feels a little bad lying to Aria but he does not want to ruin the surprise. It is only a half lie this time.

**Aww, I feel your pain. The road trip alone is kinda lame.**

Aria cannot help feeling a little better. At least she is not the only one who feels alone. Maybe they can keep each other company through text this week.

_Well, you could always pick me up on your way. ;)_

She knows he will not be able to do it but the thought of them going on a road trip is a happy one. They play with each other like this all the time so his reply is almost predictiable.

**Hmm, tempting offer. :) Start packing. I'm making a u-turn.**

Laughing Aria thinks this is exactly the distraction from her boredom she was looking for.

_Only if it were true...only in my dreams Jase. :)_

Jason cannot stop the perverted things that go through his mind when he reads her words. Since he is so comfortable with Aria he replies with the first thing that comes to mind.

**Those must be some good dreams. ;) lol No, seriously, that should have been the plan. I miss you Ar.**

Aria feels a wave of loneliness wash over her at Jason's last sentence. She wants to keep her up beat mood though.

_Don't you know it. lol I miss you too Jase. :)_

It truly does sound like a good idea and Jason rolls with his current thought process.

**We have to make a plan for a trip like that. Just me, you, and the road. :) What are you up to today? Any plans?**

Jason is still trying to find out what is going on so he knows if he will be a welcome surprise or not. He is pleasantly rewarded with her next response.

_Definitely :) Planning on going to the store. I want to try a new recipe tonight._

Aria follows this up with a question.

_So what are you listening to?_

Glad to have something normal to talk about Aria pushes to know more about what Jason is doing. He sends two text rapidly giving her more to think about.

**Home cooked food? Are you trying to get me to turn around? What's on the menu?**

**Too far out to get any good radio stations but I've got my iPod playing some classic rock. Typical stuff when I'm not on a binge ya know.**

Jason does not know what makes him mention his time addicted to drugs and alcohol. It just seems to taint all of his life so why not this lighthearted moment with his pink haired girl. Aria's reply to both text brings him out of his darker thoughts.

_Would that work? lol Oh, nothing fancy just veggie pasta._

_Right you're not binging because you are stronger than the addiction and you beat it._

Aria's comments as usual soothe his fractured soul. She always is there when he needs her. Despite their disconnect during her high school years Aria has always supported him.

**I might just have to make a detour cause even if there's no meat you are a great cook. Thanks Ar for always keeping me on track. :)**

She hates seeing Jason down on himself and is content that she pulled him from that dark place so easily. Aria tries to tell him she would go the extra mile for him in a small way by making a concession in her cooking for him.

_Anytime Jase. :) I would totally find some protein for you. :)_

Again Jason's mind goes straight to the gutter when her text reaches him. He chuckles thinking of how flustered she will be when she reads his response.

**So many dirty jokes...so little time. ;)**

Aria blushes when she sees his text. Before they became close she would have never thought Jason had such a dirty mind but honestly he could be so bad when he wanted.

_No, I didn't mean...ugh such a perv. lol_

Her heartbeat picks up when she gets his first reaction. She relaxes with the second though.

**You gotta love it! :D**

**So just cooking no big time consuming project to while the days away?**

It is funny really, Jason always understands and appreciates her artistic side. His questions about new projects are sometimes exactly what spurs Aria to begin something new. She avoids his comment about love though; watching him with Nicole before they broke up was hard enough.

_Thinking about starting a new series of photos._

Jason deflates a little at her avoidance but keeps up with his teasing tone, now he is curious.

**No love? Damn. What's your subject this time?**

Aria shocks him at first, then she returns to her usual self.

_A bunch of naked guys of course. lol_

_jk Central Park related._

She smiles because Aria knows what is coming. Somehow the light flirtation and sexual tension between them comforts her.

**Damn and I was going to offer my services. ;) Central Park related? People? Landscapes? Skyscapes?**

He finds himself truly interested in what she finds captivating enough to spend her time photographing. If it were anyone else Jason knows he would not really care about the answer. The way she easily teases him back speaks to how close they have really become.

_Hmmm, that could be arranged. ;) People, the diversity is amazing there. Watching people doing the same thing in so many different ways._

Now that she is not moving around her apartment trying to get ready to go to the store Aria sits down on her couch to get comfortable. She can see this will be one of their longer conversations. Between the flirting and their deeper ramblings this could take awhile.

**Tease! That sounds really interesting. I love that you see simple things as extraordinary.**

Touched by Jason's sweetness, more than she would ever say, Aria makes a depreciating comment down playing her own talent.

_lol, I came from Rosewood so yeah... :P_

Jason's smile turns a little sad. Aria no longer takes compliments well. Not since a little before Alison died; something changed in her then. He replies the only way he can.

**True true... :)**

As a joke Jason tires to lift Aria's spirits by throwing something random at her.

**So...you want me to pick you up and we'll find a secluded place so we can have sex in my car?**

Aria knows it is meant as a joke but this time she wants to play along. What could be the harm? They will not see each other soon and they are both single right now.

_Um..._

_I'm more of a foreplay girl myself._

Jason's eyes widen at her easy come back. Sure, they have flirted lightly from time to time just joking around but they never really get too in depth. Figuring that it is the distance that allows Aria to be so playful he continues the conversation in the same vein.

**I didn't say there wouldn't be some lead up just that we'd end up there. ;)**

Feeling heat rise in her cheeks Aria attempts to bring them back to a safer topic. She realizes a second after she hits send that her words can be taken several ways.

_Depends on how good you are..._

Aria rolls her eyes at what he says. The way his mind works it was inevitable. Unconsciously she crosses her legs and clinches her inner muscles as her mind replays some of her more interesting fantasies.

**Oh honey, you just don't know what you've been missing. B)**

Jason laughs out loud when he looks at her simple reply.

_Cocky much? :P_

Smiling he goads her on just a bit more, he feels like pushing his boundaries a little.

**Very much. Really tongue already Ar? Aren't you the one who wanted foreplay?**

Jason takes a drink of the soda he bought at the last stop he made and nearly chokes when he opens her next text.

_Tongue can be a very good thing Jase._

Shifting a little in his seat Jason types up his next text hoping to regain his higher ground.

**Oh, I'm very good with mine but now you have me curious if your are with yours.**

Aria's head drops onto the back of her couch. They tease each other sometimes but they are playing hard ball right now; trying to one up one another. She wonders if she should really keep going and takes a moment before she makes her decision.

Fuck it! She has not smiled this much or felt this good in a while.

_I always satisfy._

Jason was worried he crossed a line when Aria did not respond right away. He is happy to see that he has not and that she wants to proceed with their game.

**This would be some great sex then cause I always keep them coming back for more.**

Shocking Jason again Aria teases him and takes their game a step further.

_Oh, who said anything about sex? I was just getting warmed up._

Feeling a little smug Aria smirks at her cleverness. She knows that for once Jason is probably just as flustered as she is right now.

**Well the best finales start with amazing beginnings. :)**

She bites her lip and rereads her words twice before sending the text to him. Honestly, she was being a bit forward but then again Aria has never had a problem being the aggressor.

_hmm I can think of a few ways I would like to start with you. ;)_

Jason can feel himself harden a little. He knows he is toeing the line with his next statement but he never backs down for a challenge especially where Aria is concerned.

**Oh, referring to those dreams again? Personally, I'd start with a light touch. Not a kiss because it would be so much fun to tease you into submission.**

Aria's breathing hitches. She squeezes her thighs together again this time on purpose. Trying not to give herself away and buy a little leeway she pretends to be offended by his implications.

_You think I'm that easy to control?_

Her phone beeps at her quicker than she expects. Aria gulps as her eyes take in his words.

**No, that's why it would be so fun. Making your heart race, your skin tingle, and your panties soaked before I've even kissed you would be my pleasure.**

She can feel all the things Jason is talking about begin to happen. Her heartbeat quickens, ever nerve ending has suddenly come alive, and shifting her legs she can feel the wetness building up. Aria wants him to know; that way if this is just a friendly game he will back off. Maybe if it is not he will keep going. Uncertainty fills her when she questions which one she really wants.

_You're doing a good job so far..._

Jason feels his own heart begin to race as he comes to the realization that he has turned her on. He wants to give her more but needs to know it is welcome.

**Do you want me to go on? Do you trust me?**

Her first answer comes back almost immediately but it is not a full answer. Again he wonders if he has pushed her too far. Her second message comes a few heartbeats later assuaging his fears.

_I trust you._

_Yes_

His breathing picks up as his thumb flies over the keys to tell her exactly what his imagination is playing out.

**I would start simple. My hand on your thigh, fingers brushing back and forth. Just to gain your attention.**

Aria lets out a ragged breath as her own fingers mimic his words.

**Then I'd run my fingers up your arm lightly scratching, along your shoulder to graze your throat. Stopping with my thumb against your lips. Stroking lightly while my fingers rest on your cheek.**

She closes her eyes imagining the feeling of Jason's hand on her. Aria prompts him to continue, wanting more before she tries to draw him in as well.

_You have my attention._

_What next?_

It is strange how easily the words come to Jason. He has never really been good at this kind of thing. He guesses that it is because he has spent so much time dreaming up exactly how to seduce Aria that there is no real tax on his imagination. Jason can feel his penis straining against the confines of his jeans; just saying this to her is insanely erotic.

**Using my other hand I would reach across you and grabbing onto your thigh, right below your ass, I would pull you over to straddle my lap. Then once I had you there I would run my hand up trailing along your side and grazing your breast until I finally tangled my fingers into your hair.**

Aria can practically feel his hand travel up her side just as he described. Cheeks flaming red she does her best to respond. She has never done this before so she is unsure if there is a right or wrong way.

_While I'm on your lap I run one of my hands up under your shirt to rub your chest and I lean into you waiting for a kiss._

_Is this right?_

Jason moans out loud while taking in her response. He never thought she would help spin the fantasy. He smiles softly at her question. Aria has no idea the things she is doing to him being such a vixen one moment and so innocent the next.

**You're perfect. Just say what comes natural. Tell me what you want.**

**I tug you in further to me and bring my lips a hairs breadth from yours, but instead I kiss just right of your mouth, then on your cheek. I lay kisses across your face until I reach your ear and take the lobe into my mouth, sucking and nipping.**

Fuck, her panties are already soaked through. Aria has woken up from countless wet dreams about Jason since she first met him, none of them could measure up to him teasing her with his own words.

_I can feel your arousal through your jeans. With my other hand I reach up and grab your hair pushing your lips harder against my skin._

Jason sees the road signs telling him he is about a hour away from being with the girl talking dirty to him. He wishes the road would shorten but enjoys the idea of teasing her until he gets there.

**I press hard kisses against the column of your throat. Biting every now and then, hard enough to make your skin red but not hard enough to bruise. My hand that is not in your hair slips to the small of your back to caress the flesh just underneath your shirt.**

A shuttering breath escapes Aria. She is desperate for the kiss Jason is intent on denying her. He said to tell him what she wants earlier, so she does.

_I move my hand down slowly from your chest to the edge of your pants tugging harder as you bite. Kiss me Jason._

Ignoring her words Jason continues to weave his web through her mind. He knows what she wants but now that he has her here the goal has changed. If she remembers his words from before she will know what that is, simple submission.

**I thrust my hips up gently against you and tug at your shirt until you lift your arms so I can pull it up and over your head. My mouth returns to it's previous path. Nips to your collar bone then wet open mouthed kisses down your chest to the tops of your breast.**

If he is trying to try drive her mad with lust Jason is certainly doing a good job. Unable to properly form sentences at the moment she sends him just two words.

_Take me._

It takes all Jason's self control not to take the hand not holding his phone of the steering wheel to relieve his throbbing erection when he sees her request. Reining himself in and trying to calm Aria a little he sends two texts back to back.

**Soon but not yet. Be patient Aria.**

**My tongue dips down into the cup of your bra gliding along your nipple. My hands roam your back and one of them cups your butt again grinding the warm heat between your legs against my jean clad erection. The zipper hits you in just the right way to give the friction you need.**

Aria resists touching herself. Somehow that would make this too real and she is not ready yet to cross that line. She wants Jason to feel what she is feeling however. To accomplish this she gets a little more vivid with her wording, telling him indirectly what he is doing to her.

_I move as you move. Taking my hands from your jeans I lift your arms and grab the hem of your shirt pulling it up and off you. I begin kissing your chest moaning as I get wetter._

Shit, did Aria really just tell him she is wet for him? Damn, she really did. Jason clinches his jaw, reminding himself to watch the road and be patient.

**My hand snakes around your back unhooking your bra. Then I grab onto your hair and pull you back so I can pull one of your nipples into my mouth. Using my teeth and my tongue. The other hand now cups the breast not occupied by my mouth. Tweaking the nipple between my fingers.**

Jason knows he has already asked but he needs to again. He wants her to really enjoy this experience fully.

**Do you trust me? Enough to do what I ask?**

Aria fidgets again reading about his rough treatment. She always wanted someone to be so consumed by their lust of her to lose control. She has a feeling she knows what Jason wants her to do and now she thinks she is ready. Without hesitation she replies.

_Yes_

Jason lets out the breath he did not know he was holding. This woman is going to be the death of him.

**Will you touch yourself where I tell you I'm touching you?**

Aria's quick response to his request thrills him.

_Anywhere just say._

He knows exactly where he plans to have her move her hands. Just thinking about it has him looking for a place to pull over so he can focus on Aria.

**I move so my mouth can tease your other breast and my hands move. One to your back pressing you closer to me, the other to your knee and sliding up your thigh underneath your skirt. My nails scrape against your inner thigh and then my fingertips graze the moist cloth of your panties.**

Uncrossing her legs Aria tugs one of the cups of her bra down and begins tugging and squeezing her nipple. With her other hand she follows the path Jason has dictated. Removing her hand from her breast just long enough to text him back she tells him exactly what she is doing. She wants him to know that she is complying with his request.

_I have one hand rubbing my panties and with the other I'm playing with my nipple squeezing, gently tugging._

Just in time Jason finds a rest area to pull into and parks in a more secluded area so no one will see what he is doing. Reading her words and knowing that Aria is thinking of him while doing these things has him pressing the palm that was on the steering wheel against his crotch, rubbing to try to relieve the ache. He turns off his car and radio then sends his response along with a demand.

**I run my fingers along the hem that rests at your thigh then slip my fingers underneath. I tease you by lightly caressing your skin before dipping one of my fingers inside to rub against your clit.**

**Take your panties off for me.**

Shakily she places her bare feet on the floor to stand up, pulls her underwear off, and steps out of them. Sitting back down with her legs spread a little Aria bites down hard on her lip again. Pinching her nipple between two fingers she gathers her courage.

_They are off._

_Can I ask you something?_

Jason moans with the knowledge and answers.

**Of course. Ask away.**

He rubs himself harder when he sees her question.

_Are your pants zipped?_

Being honest with her Jason encourages Aria to be more vocal with him.

**Right now yes. But I pulled over Aria. Do you want that to change? Tell me what you want.**

Aria phrases her request as more of a teasing jab and hopes that will be enough for him.

_I think you would enjoy this a lot more if they weren't._

When she gets his response Aria slides her finger inside herself to rub against her clit just as Jason said he would.

**Okay, they're unzipped and I'm rubbing myself through my boxers. Do you want me to continue?**

Moaning while she plays with herself Aria sends her plea back.

_Yes. Please more._

Jason wraps his hand around his shaft lightly. Having her want him to get off too and ask him for more sends him through the roof with desire.

**My finger moves down and now I slide it into you. Pumping it in and out in a slow but hard rhythm. My hand that was on your back moves upward to tangle my fingers in your hair once more arching you to where I can pull more of your breast into my mouth.**

Aria presses one finger inside her soaking wet channel. Pumping it in and out she moans Jason's name. Wanting him to be just as hot and bothered as she is she tells him what she is doing and how it feels.

_I'm fingering myself. I'm so wet._

_I move my hands further down. I slide them down to your pants where I unbutton them and slowly unzip them. I reach in grabbing your erection and begin slowly stroking you._

Jason has never felt this turned on while masturbating before. Then again he has never had Aria telling him she was stroking him while she fingered herself either.

**I insert a second finger inside you and my fingers begin to move faster now. Building in tempo but staying steady in force. I move my mouth from your breast to nibble on your collar bone again then up your throat. Finally, I nip at your lower lip drawing it into my mouth and sucking.**

Quivering with pleasure Aria adds in a second and then a third finger. She pumps them hard and fast within herself. Her juices begin to flow down her thighs.

_I begin stroking you faster squeezing a little harder. I twist my fingers in your hair with my other hand trying to control myself. Jason I'm..._

Slipping his hand inside his boxers Jason closes his eyes for a moment. Mimicking the actions Aria says she is taking he also runs his thumb up to the tip catching the pre-cum that is dripping out and spreading the moisture to make stroking his penis easier. Finally, he gives her what he knows she is desperate for.

**I kiss you. Slipping my tongue inside your mouth to slide against yours. My fingers keep pace and my thumb slides up to circle and rub your clit again.**

**My hand is inside my boxers now. I'm so close. Cum for me Aria.**

Aria wants to obey his command and she is so close but she needs just a little more. She adds more pressure when tugging on her nipples and moves her fingers to rub her clit, moving them in rough harsh circles.

_I'm rubbing myself harder. Squeezing my nipples more._

_Jason I'm I..._

Jason grips himself tighter. He wants to push her over the edge. The mental image he has of her pleasuring herself and moaning his name is enough to help him hold off his own orgasm until she reaches hers.

**My fingers dip and curl inside you finding that sensitive spot inside that drives you wild. I kiss you rough and my hand tugs on your hair. I grid up into you harder now needing to feel more of you. Needing the release only you can give.**

His words along with her own persistent fingers drives her over the cliff. Aria cums hard. She has never had an orgasm rock through her body like this one does. Her back arches and her mouth falls open in a nearly silent scream. With her hand now resting on her inner thigh she takes a second to compose herself. She then sends a text that is aimed to give him the same pleasure.

_Oh Jason. Cum for me like I just came for you. You sent me to the moon and back._

With a few final strokes and her words floating in his mind Jason finds his release. Afterward it takes a moment to regain his ability to text.

**Fuck, I don't think I've ever cum that hard before.**

Breathing hard Jason begins to clean himself up with napkins he stashed awhile back in his middle console. Now that they have both gotten off though he is worried that things will be awkward between them.

**Ar...**

**Are we still okay?**

Worrying about the exact same thing Aria is glad to see Jason does not want their ease with each other to disappear either.

_Yes Jase. We are maybe even a little better. :)_

Jason relaxes then and sends two final texts before zipping his pants back up and getting back on the road to see her.

**Good. :D**

**I'll see you soon. ;)**

Reading his final text Aria is silent for an instant. A thousand things run through her mind then. What did he mean? Did Jason actually make that u-turn? Did she want to see him so soon after the little sexcapade they participated in together? Before she can answer any of those questions or any more could spring up Aria tries to get Jason to explain.

_Huh?_

Jason glances at her text and smiles. He does not reply to that or any other text from her that follow it. Leaving Aria to wonder what he is up to will only make this surprise better. He only hopes she is happy to see him.

A little over a half hour later Aria finds herself sitting on her couch staring at the cum soaked panties she only moments ago took off. Yes, she decides, she does want to see him. She wants to kiss him and let him do awful wicked things to her. Even more than that she wants to actually stroke his penis, maybe lick it. There is more though, she wants to cuddle with him after and make breakfast with him in the morning. Damn, she wants Jason, the man she turned down for a relationship that would eventually end. Not just for sex either. Aria wants him to be her boyfriend and never let go.

Searching her mind she tries to define when all this changed for her. Aria remembers being jealous of Jason going out with Nicole and being in denial about it. She wonders if it did not start before then. Wracking her brain she comes to the conclusion that she has always felt something for Jason but those feelings never were given room to grow until shortly after her break up with Ezra.

A knock on the door startles Aria from her musings. She gets up to answer the door, barely remembering to hide her underwear between the couch cushions and straighten her clothes. The man standing on the other side of her door makes Aria stop dead in her tracks. Jason stares into her eyes with an intensity that has her becoming aroused all over again.

Jason was nervous walking up to her apartment door and hesitated to knock unsure of Aria's reaction. The way she stops when she sees him quiets all those fears. His confidence comes back full force. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

His teasing tone sets Aria back into motion. She steps to the side motioning him in with her hand. "Yeah, come on in. How did you get here so fast? I thought you were heading west for your road trip?"

He kicks off his shoes and toes off his socks then turns around to look at her as she shuts the door and leans against it. "I have to apologize. I kind of lied about going on the road trip alone. I decided I would come up here and see you instead. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Color me surprised." Aria bites her lip as the past few hours activity floods her mind. Blushing she ducks her head and looks at him through her lashes. "I'm glad your here."

Jason feels like he is in high school again when his heart flutters with her words. Aria has said much dirtier things to him in the last hour but those four words have butterflies dancing in his stomach. She is doing it again, looking both sexy and cute without even meaning to. She will be his undoing. "Me too. Are you sure we're okay Aria? I don't want you to feel weird around me."

Shaking her head Aria graces him with a smile then closes the space between them. Wrapping her arms around his middle and laying her head on his chest she hugs him. "We're just fine Jason."

Hugging her back Jason's muscles relax finally. When Aria pulls back he reluctantly lets her go. "Weren't you heading out to the store for something?"

"Yep, but since you're here now why don't we just order pizza? I can make the pasta tomorrow. We talk all the time but there's nothing like catching up in person." Aria's mind provides her with all the different ways they could catch up without talking. Taking a deep breath to clear her mind she walks over to her couch, sits down, and grabs her phone searching for the closest pizza places phone number.

Jason follows her over to the couch and sits at the other end. "Get the veggie lovers if you want. I know you still don't eat much meat." He wonders where she was at when they were texting earlier. Was she on her bed? Or sitting on this couch?

"Are you sure? I can get whatever, you're the one who's been driving all day." His thoughtfulness warms her. Really though, that is not all that has her hot right now. Jason looks good in his t-shirt and jeans. Only a few minutes ago she was sitting here finger fucking herself thinking about just that.

Leaning back Jason nods his head, "Yes, I'm sure. It'll probably be better for me anyway. All I've eaten is junk food today." Out of the corner of his eye a pop of color catches his attention for a second. Ignoring it he focuses on Aria talking to the delivery place. She really is beautiful in her fitted tank top and flouncy skirt. The pink streaks have not made a reappearance but she has taken to getting red highlights in her hair. When she looks up at him he smirks at her. He tries to calm his mind down, just because they got each other off did not mean he could act on his carnal desires now.

Hanging up with the pizza place Aria returns his smile. "Okay, foods on its way. How have things been back in Rosewood?" It may seem trivial but she really is curious about how things are going for Jason.

"You know how Rosewood is. Quiet until someone gets enough attention and then everyone is talking. All it takes is someone or something a little out of the norm and the towns a buzz." Rolling his eyes Jason turns the conversation to a more personal level. "The kids are still troubled and struggling. I think I'm helping them. It's been rough lately. One of the over achievers that never came to me committed suicide a month or so back. I've had a lot more appointments since then."

Aria reaches out and squeezes his hand trying to give some comfort. "I'm sorry Jason. I know how much you care about those kids. You have such a good heart. I can't imagine how you deal with it all." She meant every word. Aria truly respected and admired Jason for his work with the teenagers of Rosewood.

"Thanks." Pushing away his morbid train of though Jason redirects them again. "How are things going here in the city that never sleeps?" He flips his hand over and squeezes her hand back but does not let go.

Aria revels in the simple pleasure of holding hands and answers, "Pretty good. Classes are boring and sometimes overwhelming but I'm enjoying it overall. There are so many people, places, and things to draw inspiration from here my creativity is bursting at the seams."

They continue to talk about the recent events in their lives until there is another knock on the door signaling the pizza's arrival. Aria gets up to pay the delivery guy after a short battle over whom would pay, leaving Jason alone on the couch for a moment. That pop of color catches his attention again and without Aria there to distract him Jason's curiosity gets the best of him. He grabs hold of the piece of fabric and finding that it is wedged between the two cushions he tugs to pull it free. His eyes widen when he realizes what he has found. Swallowing hard Jason lets all the implications of the tiny garment resting in his hand flit through his mind. The couch is made of some black material so it is no wonder the dark red lace thong in his hand stood out to him. They are still slightly damp from when Aria was still wearing them. The door closing pulls him from the day dream.

Aria takes the pizza box and places it on the island counter that separates her kitchen from her living room. "Do you want―" She starts to ask if Jason wants something to drink but what she sees when she turns around leaves her speechless. He is leaned against the couch arm his hand out stretched and her panties dangling from his fingertips. He raises an eyebrow at her when her eyes finally dart to his.

Aria looks like a deer caught in the head lights but the blood rushing to her cheeks is not what makes Jason's decision on how to proceed. It is her lips parting just slightly as her breathing quickens. Seeing this he pushes off the couch, stuffs her underwear in his pocket, and closes the remaining space between them in a few rapid strides. He does not give her time to speak he simply snakes one arm around her waist, puts one hand on the back of her head hauling her flush against his body and slams his lips onto hers in a demanding kiss.

It only takes Aria a second to move her arms up around his neck from where they were trapped at her sides. She tangles her fingers in his hair pressing herself harder against him and kissing him back with equal force.

Lungs burning from lack of oxygen Jason moves his mouth from Aria's and lays kisses along her jaw. As he does this the hand that was in her hair moves down and bunches up her skirt swiftly slipping under and finding her sex where he dips a finger inside her still wet heat making Aria moan. He reaches her ear and whispers, his voice husky, "You naughty, naughty girl. Here you are acting all innocent when you haven't even put your underwear back on after I told you to take them off. Mmm, and you're still wet for me too."

Texting Jason and reading the things he said were one thing but being in his arms and hearing him talk dirty to her has Aria melting. "Jason, please."

"Please what sweetheart? Do you want me to stop? Or do you want me to make you cum again? Hmm, which is it beautiful? All you have to do is say." Jason wants to take her then and there but he also wants her approval. He needs her to ask for it. He gently wiggles his finger inside her, tempting her.

Aria is sure that if Jason's arm was not around her waist she would be a puddle of want and need on the floor. She knows to get what she wants she will have to tell him and it takes some work to make her vocal cords work the way she wants with his fingers teasing her and his moth insistently sucking at her ear lobe. "Please, I need you Jason. Take me, fuck me, do whatever you want just make me yours."

Hearing her beg him to make her his has Jason fully erect and impatient to find a more suitable place to, how did Aria put it, fuck her. "Where's your bedroom? We should really find some place more comfortable than your floor for me to enjoy you fully." He moves his mouth from her ear to her throat nipping and kissing it.

"Down the hall, second door on the left." Aria digs her finger nails into his scalp and the muscles of his shoulders barely keeping herself steady. She whimpers at the loss when Jason moves his hand from the apex of her thighs to around her waist.

"Shh, I'll give you what you want and more. Just wrap your legs around me right now honey so I can relocate us." Sliding his hands down right below her ass Jason helps Aria do what he has asked. Needing to feel her kiss again he returns his mouth to hers and begins to walk them back to her room with her legs locked around his hips. He slips his tongue out gliding it along the seam of her lips until she opens her mouth for him. Their tongues dance languidly together slowly and sensually learning each others taste.

The door to her room is open and Jason gently loosens his grip on her legs letting her down once inside. Aria slides down his body and takes her mouth from his. This time it is her kissing and nipping down his throat. Her hands find the end of his shirt and push it upward in an effort to rid him of the article. She smiles when Jason reaches down and pulls it off allowing her to trail kisses along his chest. Feeling him tug at her own shirt Aria takes a step back from him. Jason watches mesmerized as she crisscrosses her arms to remove her shirt. His eyes darken with lust as her hands reach for the clasp of her bra. Unhooking it and sliding the straps down her arms Aria lets the matching dark red lace garment fall from her. Lastly she hooks her thumbs in the waist band of her skirt and pushes it down her hips letting gravity take control then stepping out of it.

Jason's eyes greedily drink in her naked form. In one long stride she is easily within reach again. He places his hands on her hips then bends his body so he can press kisses to the tops of her breast, eventually drawing one of her nipples into his mouth. His hair tickles her as it brushes against her skin. Getting down on his knees Jason trails kisses and love bites to the underside of her breast then over her stomach. His right hand moves from her hip to just behind her knee pulling her leg up and over his shoulder.

Aria braces her hands on his shoulders, closing her eyes in anticipation. His lips caress her hip bones and then he places an open mouthed kiss directly at her core. Slowly his tongue glides inside and finds her clit. "Don't stop Jason. Please, don't stop." She moans when he heeds her pleas and sucks that sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth.

Hearing her moan again sends more blood rushing to his swollen penis. Jason wants to taste her properly though before he seeks his own pleasure. Knowing his patience and self control is waning he slides his hand from her leg so that his fingers can continue rubbing her while he moves his mouth to where his tongue can thrust inside her.

Aria trembles from the way his tongue twist and turns inside her. Fuck, Jason was not lying when he said he was good with his tongue. She chooses to voice her praises, "Mmm, Jason," shuttered breath, "that feels so good." Moving her hips in counter point to his tongue is not even a conscious decision, it just happens.

Jason knows Aria is close and to send her over the edge he pinches her clit between his forefinger and thumb then twists. Her knee that is supporting her weight gives out when the orgasm hits her and he moves his other hand from her hip to around her waist to steady her. He continues to lap at her juices letting her ride out her climax. When she tugs on his hair to pull him up he acquiesces standing up to his full height then drawing her in for another searing kiss.

Tasting herself on his lips is an exquisite experience for Aria. Her hands move from his chest, after letting them follow his body as he stood, to unbutton and unzip his jeans pushing them down along with his boxers off him.

Jason kicks the offending articles of clothing away and groans into her moth when her petite hand curls around him. Without preamble Aria drops to her knees and licks him from base to tip. "Fuck, Aria. You don't have to do that."

Locking eyes with him she grins. "Jason, I've been wanting to suck you off since you sent me that text about having your hand inside your boxers. Now hush and let me have my fun."

He does not get the chance to respond to her sassiness before Aria takes his head into her mouth. Putting his hands on her now bobbing head Jason breathes out his response, "Whatever you want babe."

Aria pulls him into her mouth as far as she can before her gag reflex kicks in then uses her hand to cover what she cannot take. Her tongue massages him as she sucks and moves her head back and forth.

Jason wants to stop her before he cums but even when he pulls her hair hard she keeps going until he can no longer control himself. Watching her swallow he finds himself almost ready all over again.

Kissing her way back up his body Aria takes her time. She licks his hip bones, nips at the ridges of his abs, and sucks on his nipples. Both are breathing heavy when her lips once more reach his. She walks backwards as they kiss until the backs of her knees hit the bed. As one they climb onto her bed until they are both on comfortably and Jason's hips are situated between her legs.

Breaking their kiss Jason trails his nose against her cheek and places his mouth next to her ear again. "Are we covered or do I need a condom?"

Aria almost asks if he is sure he is ready again until she feels his full arousal pressing into the inside of her thigh. "We're covered." Thrusting her hips up and coiling her legs around his waist she begs. "Please, no more teasing. I know I said I like foreplay but I need you now."

"Tell me what you want Aria. How do you want me?" Jason knows he is torturing them both but he is loving her filthy mouth.

Normally Aria would be embarrassed but right now with her mind clouded with lust for the man hovering over her the words just spill from her lips. "I want you to fuck me, Jason. I need you inside me, thrusting hard and fast until I cum for you. Then I want you to cum inside me so there is no question who fucked me so thoroughly."

He responds by thrusting into her in one quick motion. Jason proceeds to do exactly as she has asked. Their hands and mouths roam every where they can reach. Her nails dig into the flesh of his back producing angry red marks while his hands grip hard at her hips and butt leaving bruises. The room fills with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

Aria's moans turn into half said words as her third orgasm of the day builds. Jason finds the sweet spot deep inside her and hits it over and over again. The feeling of him surrounding her inside and out is staggering and she falls into the sheer bliss of oblivion from all the sensations he is producing within her.

Her climax rips Jason's carefully maintained self control completely away and he follows her into the floating nothingness. Once he regains his senses he rolls them over so his heavier frame does not crush her smaller one. In the process of rolling he slips from within her.

Kissing his chest Aria props herself up on her arms studding his face. "I hope you know I didn't intend for you to find those. I'm not going to complain about what happened when you did though."

Chuckling Jason reassures her, "I didn't think so. Then again I never intended our text conversation to turn into sexting either." He searches her face, "You don't regret it, do you? You have to know this wasn't just a one time thing to me."

Giggling Aria kisses him lightly. "No, I have nothing to regret. I know you Jason, you aren't the one night stand kind of guy. This meant more to both of us."

He tucks some loose hair behind her ear, "Good." For the first time today Jason hesitates. It may be too much too soon but he has liked Aria for so long he has to know. Rubbing his thumb along the apple of her cheek he trows his heart at her feet. It is battered, bruised, and more than a little tattered but if she wants it is hers for the taking. "I know we did this backward but will you go out on a date with me...as my girlfriend?"

Aria's giddy smile is all the answer he needs but hearing it makes Jason even happier. "I would love that."

Jason's fingers dance along her back tracing random patterns on her naked flesh. "Alright, well I guess we should go eat that pizza now."

Throwing her head back Aria laughs. Reluctantly they leave her bed. She snags his shirt and he merely pulls his jeans back on. They spend the rest of the evening talking, exchanging kisses and light caresses. That night she curls up with her head against his chest held safely in his embrace while they sleep. Neither of them may have intended for it to happen but both rest peacefully in the knowledge that they will face all their future unintended moments together.


End file.
